Crossing the 'Verses
by Vampirezdarkgurl
Summary: Short prompt stories with different pairings (ALL GAY M/M PAIRINGS) or gen stories with no pairings based on Harry Potter/Avengers crossovers. (Poll in profile for choice on extended prompt)
1. Shield

**SHIELD**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** none

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books/movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

Prompt table B: 30 prompts. Prompt 20; Shield.

* * *

-**Shield-**

Staring at the dark skinned man with an eye patch and a long, black trench coat, Harry said, "So you want me to join your group of heroes to fight against a god with an amazing skill for magic."

"Yes we've decided to fight magic with magic."

"You want _me_ to fight beside a science enhanced, super soldier from the forties, two assassin slash spies, a thunder god, a billionaire genius, and a scientist that turns into a giant green rage monster?" He asked, indicating each person as he spoke.

"Yes. Now are you in or are you out?"

"Just one more question first, I promise."

Sighing, Nick Fury asked, "What is it?"

"Is this SHIELD's way of challenging Loki to a 'whose is bigger' contest?"

Laughing, Tony Stark said, "I like this kid."

******END PROMPT******


	2. Found

**Found**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, Thor/The Avengers

**Rating**: PG

**Pairing:** none

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books/movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

Prompt table B: 30 prompts. Prompt 19; Found.

**Summary:** When Harry found a green eyed, black haired baby on his doorstep he didn't know how much it would change his life.

**WARNING(S):**** Ginny bashing**

* * *

**-Found-**

Walking towards the door to answer it, Harry frowned as he heard Ginny ranting at one of the House Elves that had been hired to serve at the reception after their wedding tomorrow.

Pulling open the door, Harry looked around and didn't see anything. Starting to shut the door, he heard a cooing coming from down by his feet. Gasping, Harry gently scooped up the tiny blanket wrapped bundle with striking green eyes and black hair.

"Harry what's going on? Why are you standing there with the door open?" Ginny snapped out.

"Gin someone left this little guy on our steps." Harry said, turning around.

Looking between the baby and her fiance, Ginny eventually asked, "So who's the slut you knocked up then?"

'What? No one, Gin. You know I don't cheat."

"Oh please he looks just like you with the same hair and eye color so don't bother lying to me."

"I'm not and you're not thinking right if you think he's mine just because he happens to have the same hair and eye color as me. Look call the Aurors for me while I settle him and check him over."

"Oh just send him back to his mother. He is not welcome in my home if I am to be your wife and the Mistress of this house."

"Fine." Harry said, ignoring her victorious smirk. "The ring is yours so do what you want with it. Now pack your things and get out of my house."

"What! Harry just get rid of the brat and stop playing around. Once we get married we can have a child and you don't have to act about caring about one that someone just abandoned."

"I'm not acting. And do you really think I'm going to send a child back to a parent or relative that would just abandon him on someone's front steps?"

"The Aurors and Ministry won't just let you keep him. They'll make him go to an orphanage. Do you really want that? Just give him to his mother."

"They won't when I throw my name around. Now I think I told you to pack your bags and get out. Do you need me to call Dobby to help you or ask the Aurors to help you when they get here?" Harry growled out, gently rocking the fussing baby.

"Come now Harry stop being stupid. Call the Aurors, they'll take the baby and you'll soon forget about it and we'll get on with our lives." Ginny said, tapping her foot.

"I won't marry someone that acts so cold towards an abandoned baby, Ginny. Now pack your things and leave." Harry said, glaring at the woman he thought he had known. "Dobby!"

"Master Harry Potter called for Dobby?" Dobby asked, looking excited as always.

"Dobby please take Ginny here and pack all of her things and then take her off of my property. She isn't welcome here anymore."

With a scream, Ginny turned and stomped towards the stairs shouting over her shoulder, "You'll regret this, Harry Potter! You won't find anyone as good as me! Enjoy your unwanted and unloved little brat!"

Her stomping caused the baby in his arms to start to cry, so Harry pulled him closer, slowly rocked him and whispered, "Don't listen to her, little guy you're safe and wanted with me. I'll take care of you."

While Harry was rocking him, two men stood beside each other near the Bifrost of Asgard.

"Heimdall will Loki grow up different this time around?" Thor asked the gatekeeper with a frown.

"Loki shall grow up loved, cared for, and will be taught about his magic. He will not be afraid of his Jotunn blood when it is discovered. I believe, Thor, that Loki will become and entirely different person than he was when he attacked Midgard. The All-father has found a home where Loki will grow up the best way possible."

"Then his punishment to be deaged and grow again from childhood was a good decision."

******END PROMPT******


	3. Puzzle

**Puzzle**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, Avengers

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt table B: 30 Prompts. Prompt 3; Puzzle.

* * *

**-Puzzle-**

"Tony I really don't think this is worth the risk." Bruce warned Tony as he worked on hacking into Magi-tech Inc's database.

"Bruce I'm Tony Stark I won't be caught. I just want to see how they create what they're creating. It's quite a puzzle as to how they can make weapons that only the owner can use, clothes that can prevent damage to the wearer...I _need_ to know."

"Why don't you just get in touch the the owner and ask him?"

"Oh come on there's no way the owner would just share his secrets. Especially not with me, Tony Stark, the "Merchant of Death'."

"If you're going to do this I'm going somewhere else. I'd rather not be here when your hacking blows up in your face." With that said, Bruce turned and walked out of the lab, heading up to the kitchen to grab some food since he had been down in the lab since early that morning.

"Scaredy Hulk." Tony mumbled before turning back to the computer. "Jarvis what are the chances of being caught at this?"

"Quite likely, sir. Magi-tech has firewalls and protective measures almost as strong as your own."

"Which means we were already on to you the second you started trying to infiltrate our database." A male voice said from behind him.

Jumping, Tony stood up and spun around to face the intruder. He looked to be in his early twenties with short, spiked black hair and bright emerald green eyes as well as an oddly shaped scar on his forehead.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Tony asked, fingers already edging towards his wrist, ready to call his suit to him.

"Relax Mr. Stark I'm not here to hurt you or get into fights." The young man said. "My name is Harry Potter, I'm the owner and one of the main creators for Magi-tech."

"That's nice and all, but how did you get in here?"

"Shall I summon the other Avengers sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Hold off on that for a few Jarvis." Tony said before addressing Harry. "So why are you here?"

"I've been wanting to speak with you for a while considering all of your advances. I think we'd do very well with a merger, or a temporary merger if you'd prefer it. Our two companies could do very well in changing the world with our technologies. I have a meeting planned through Miss. Potts for next month, but your snooping made me come in a little earlier."

"Well that's interesting. I might be interested if you'll share the puzzle pieces to how you do what you do."

"As they say 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours'." Harry said with a grin.

******END PROMPT******


	4. Fainting

**Fainting**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Tony Stark/Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books/movies, and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Warning(s):** MPreg

Prompt Table B: 30 Prompts. Prompt 26; (Readers choice: SuezQ) Fainting

* * *

**-Fainting-**

Thinking back on everything, the fainting should have been the first hint that something was wrong. But he was Harry Potter and it took more than fainting for him to go to see a doctor...it took him fainting and losing his lunch in front of his lover's persistent and forceful assistant Virginia "Pepper" Potts.

Sighing, Harry knocked on the door leading into Tony's lab where Bruce and him were working on something.

"Harry, what can I do for you, babe?" Tony asked with a grin.

"I've got a question for you, Tony."

"Lay it on me." Tony said, setting down his blow torch.

"How do you feel about kids?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you're getting one in about six months."

******END PROMPT******

_AN: Just a little note, keep track of which of these short prompts you like and would like to see made into a longer story because when I'm done posting them all I'm going to take a poll and write a longer story with one of the favorites. _:)


	5. Camping

**Camping**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** none

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books/movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

Prompt table B: 30 Prompts. Prompt 29: (Readers choice) Camping (By Cassandra Malfoy.)

* * *

**-Camping**

"No offense, Tony, but I think I'm going to pass on this because camping _really _isn't my thing." Harry said with a cringe, remembering all the camping he had done while hunting down Voldemort's Horcruxes.

"It's not normal camping though. Besides Fury said we had to have a 'group bonding' thing because we can't keep arguing and bickering and fighting all the time." Tony explained with a grin. "Come on give it a shot and if you don't like it you can leave and we'll all say you were there the whole time."

"I'll think about it...when is it and where?"

"It's this weekend be here Friday at noon exactly."

"And where is it?"

"That, my little wizard, is a surprise. Now out of my lab so I can work."

Rolling his eyes, Harry headed out of the lab, leaving the scientist to his projects.

******END PROMPT******


	6. Name

**Name**

**Categories:** Harry Potter/ The Avengers

**Pairing:** Tony/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Warning(s):**** Mpreg**

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 30 Prompts. Prompt 22: Name.

* * *

**-Name-**

Sitting in the chestnut brown rocking chair with the softest pillows he'd ever sat on, Harry gently rocked back and forth as he stroked his large swelled stomach as he flipped through the book of baby names sitting on his lap.

He was almost nine months along and could give birth at anytime, yet Tony and he had yet to find the perfect names for the two children growing inside his stomach.

Tilting his head back, Harry rubbed at his temples and closed his eyes with a sigh. While he was sitting there he was so distracted he didn't hear the door open as Tony slipped into the room. He didn't know he was there until Tony pressed a kiss to the top of his head and started massaging his shoulders.

"Stop stressing. We'll find the right names when it's the right time."

Opening his eyes, Harry gave a slight smile up at his husband and said, "I know I just want to find one before they're born. I don't want to have to call them 'boy' and 'girl' until we find them. They deserve to know their name from birth."

"Harry this won't be like your childhood with you not knowing your name until you started school. We're not being malicious or mean by not calling them a name. We're honestly trying to find the right one. We love those two babies and they're never going to go through the pain you did growing up. They're going to be loved and so over protected because of of all their honorary Aunts and Uncles...who are mostly all superheros which will come in handy once they're old enough to start dating."

Smiling, Harry closed the book and stood up with Tony's help. "I know you're right. I just don't ever want to have them questioning my love for them."

"They won't. I promise you that." Tony said taking the book and putting it on the changing table in the corner. "Now it's time to go and eat and Steve mentioned you wanting some greasy pizza so he placed an order at that pizza place you like while I came up and got you."

"You guys are the best." Harry said, leaning into Tony's side as they walked out of the nursery, flicking off the light as they crossed the threshold.

******END PROMPT******


	7. Forgotten

**Forgotten**

**Categories:** Harry Potter/Avengers

**Pairing:** Tony/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, comics, or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt 27 (Reader's Choice) Forgotten. Prompt given by: Penny

* * *

-**Forgotten-**

From all of the chaos caused by Loki and his army in New York, it was easy to see how both Harry and Tony managed to forget their own one year anniversary. It wasn't until almost a month later when all of the reconstruction plans were done when they remembered with the help of Pepper telling them she had taken the liberty of making plans so they would actually go.

As they were sitting on Tony's private jet, curled up together on the secured couch, Harry nuzzled into Tony's side and said, "With everything that's been going on I'm glad we'll be getting a few days away."

"It will be nice to be away from all of that paperwork. We'll have to take a vacation again soon when we won't be too tired to enjoy the time away." Tony said with a leer.

Chuckling, Harry leaned in to press a kiss against Tony's lips then said, "Tony when are you ever too tired to enjoy time away? Besides we've got a bit of a plane ride to California who says we can't rest up now?"

Chuckling, Tony wiggled the two of them around until they were sprawled out on the couch; Tony lying on his back and Harry lying on top of him with his head pillowed on Tony's chest.

"Rest up beautiful because I'm already planning all the fun things we can do once we get to Malibu."

Looking up, Harry gave Tony a wicked grin said, "So am I. I've been thinking about a repeat of our last time in that hot tub."

Giving a groan, Tony tightened his hold around Harry and said, "None of that or else we won't be getting any rest."

Smiling, Harry settled down and closed his eyes already looking forward to their overdue anniversary celebration.

******END PROMPT******


	8. Prowl

**Prowl**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Clint/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books/movies or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):**_**If you don't know what the alpha/beta/omega dynamics trope is check this link out before you read. fanlore.0rg/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega** (Replace the 0 with an o in 0rg.)_

_**WARNING(S):**_Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, mentions Knotting, mentions of MPreg

**Prompt:** Prompt table B; 30 Prompts. Prompt 6: Prowl

* * *

**-Prowl-**

Locked in the emergency omega ward in the medical area of SHIELD's aircraft, Harry gave a whine as he felt another sharp burst of heat rush through his naked, heated, body demanding he allow himself to submit to one of the alpha's prowling outside the room and get him pregnant with a baby.

Pacing the room, Harry made a face at the slick lubrication ran down his thighs and cursed as he pulled his wand and cleared it away again. Before long he wouldn't be able to even do that as his heat reached its peak and all he would be able to do was beg to be knotted and impregnated by his alpha...an alpha that was, unfortunately, out of town due to an Avengers emergency.

Shuddering, Harry moved towards the door and pressed against it, whining as the smell of arousal reached him from the few alphas outside wanting to get at the fertile and ready omega inside the room.

Giving a whine, Harry thrust against the cool door and heard a snarl before a body thudded against the door.

Jolting, Harry moved away from the door and towards the small bed, trying to keep control over his body.

Listening to the shouts outside of the room as a fight seemed to break out between the alphas, Harry buried his head under the pillow and tried to stop himself to thrusting against the mattress to try and find some relief.

He woke up a short while later to feeling like he wasn't alone and he sat up looking around. In the corner of the room, underneath one of the vents, stood his alpha with his arrow quiver still strapped to his back and covered in dirt and dust from his latest battle.

Moaning, Harry arched his back and held out a hand to Clint, beckoning his mate to him.

"Clint I need you. I want you." Harry said with a whine. "Give me your knot. I want your baby in me."

Snarling, Clint struggled out of his suit before pouncing on his writhing omega and pinned his hands beside his head.

Burying his nose in Harry's neck, Clint inhaled the scent there and growled out, "I'll give it to you alright and then those other alpha's will know that you're mine and they'll never have a chance with you."

Whimpering, Harry arched up, already ready for Clint to take and soon they were joined together working quickly to their release.

******END PROMPT******


	9. Heavy

Heavy

Categories: Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books/movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

Prompt Table B: 30 Prompts. Prompt 4; Heavy

* * *

**-Heavy-**

Sitting at a bar, watching as Steve was embraced by all his squad mates and, more importantly, Peggy, Harry had a feeling that when the Time Turner was set to return the two back to the 21st century he'd be the only one returning.

Downing his beer, Harry wondered how he was going to explain to the other Avengers how he had managed to lose their friend and leader.

But even though his body and heart felt heavy by the impending loss of his friend and brother in everything but blood, Harry knew he did the right thing by the smile on Steve's face.

******END PROMPT******


	10. Caring

**Caring**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Bruce Banner(Hulk)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers or any of the characters associated with the books, movies or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt table B 30 Prompts. Prompt 17; Caring.

**Warning(s):** Mpreg

* * *

-**Caring-**

Harry knew the scariest thing to others was Bruce when he got angry, but that was before Bruce and he found out that Harry was expecting their baby. As soon as they found out Hulk seemed to decide that it was his duty to protect Harry from anything and everything that could hurt him. At first it was funny to everyone, until Harry got further along in his pregnancy and he was easily hurt and would burst into tears at the tiniest thing which led to their current situation.

Harry was rubbing at his eyes, wiping away the tears that were still slowly running down his face as Hulk held Tony upside down by one leg and roared at him and gave him a shake.

"Say sorry! No make Banner mate cry!" Hulk demanded giving Tony another shake.

"Hulk try not to break Tony we need him against the bad guys." Clint said from the corner of the living room where he and the other Avengers had taken shelter when Harry had started bawling.

"Hulk put him down. He didn't mean to make me cry." Harry said, reaching out to place a hand on the Hulk's giant green wrist.

Growling, Hulk said, "No Metal Man hurt Banner mate."

"Not on purpose. It's just my emotions because of my having the baby."

Growling again, Hulk dropped Tony before moving over to Harry's side and carefully picked him up.

Standing up and brushing off his clothes, Tony looked up and gulped at the angry look directed at him by the Hulk.

"Apologize." Hulk growled out.

Without hesitating, Tony said, "I'm sorry I made you cry by saying you looked like you swallowed an entire watermelon you don't you just look pregnant."

Snorting, Harry said, "I know...maybe this will teach you to watch what you say...Pepper would probably love that."

"I doubt it." Tony mumbled as Hulk stomped out of the room with Harry still in his arms, throwing one last growl at Tony before he disappeared from view.

Shuddering, Tony flopped down onto the couch and sighed. He couldn't wait until the last few months were up. The Hulk was even scarier when caring and protective of Bruce's pregnant other half.

******END PROMPT******


	11. Rhythm

Rhythm

**Categories: **Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books/movies or comics. I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Pairing:** Tony Stark/Harry Potter

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B; 30 Prompts. Prompt 25: Rhythm.

* * *

**Rhythm**

Stumbling again on the same simple dance step, Harry pulled away from Tony with a frustrated groan and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Let's just face it, Tony, I'm never going to understand and grasp the concept of waltzing. I just can't grasp the rhythm or steps."

Chuckling, Tony pulled him back into his arms and pressed a kiss against the messy mop of black hair.

"Relax. It's simple. You're just too tense and trying to force yourself to get it. You don't have anyone that you need to impress at the gathering. It's just SHIELD trying to get the Avengers into the good graces of the city since we destroyed quite a bit of property while trying to beat the psycho god."

"Shouldn't we want to impress them then so they accept the Avengers?"

"They already do since they got a giant check covering the damage from me."

"So why do we need to go then?"

"Because I want to be able to show of my beautiful other half. It's about time you get the attention you deserve as my other half."

"You know I don't like attention."

"Please." Tony said said with a pout.

"Oh stop it. You know that puppy dog face doesn't work on me...but fine..but only because I'll get to finally put all of those harlots trying to get at you in their place."

Smiling, Tony put them into the correct stance and said, "Jarvis restart the music."

******END PROMPT******


	12. Strawberries

**-Strawberries-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Tony/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B; 50 Prompts. Prompt 7; Strawberries

* * *

**-Strawberries-**

Standing at the kitchen in Tony's floor of the Avenger's Tower, previously Stark tower, Harry Potter slowly stirred the slowly melting chocolate on the stove.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Harry moved over to the fridge and pulled out a small package of fresh strawberries.

"Jarvis will Tony be up soon?" Harry asked the AI.

"Yes sir. Tony is currently showering in preparation for his board meeting today."

"Let me guess he spent all night in the lab so he has yet to realize what he's forgotten?"

"Yes sir. I believe sir will be remembering when he gets out of the shower in approximately four minutes."

Nodding, Harry placed the package beside the stove and cleaned the strawberries before he held them by the stem and dipped them into the melted dark chocolate. Setting the strawberries into a small gift box, Harry finished the remaining berries, carefully setting them in the box. Once they were all covered in the chocolate, he picked up the white chocolate which he had been melting and, using a spoon, drizzled the white chocolate over the strawberries. Closing the lid of the box, Harry smiled as he heard Tony's frantic voice coming towards the kitchen.

"Harry I don't know what to do! I can't believe I forgot!" Tony nearly shouted, sliding into the room.

Smiling and giving a little laugh, Harry picked up the gift box and walked over to Tony, stopping only to pick up a closed card envelope from the table. Handing the two to Tony, Harry said, "Pepper's favorite; chocolate covered strawberries and a card with a two hundred dollar Macy's gift card. Tell her I said 'happy birthday' and that I expect her and Phil to join us and the other Avengers at dinner this Friday. I'm making a roast and a lot of different sides."

Staring at Harry, just blinking for a few seconds, Tony eventually grinned and pressed a loud kiss against Harry's cheek.

"You're the best. Now I have to get out of here or else Pepper is going to torture me for missing the meeting."

Shooing Tony out of the kitchen, Harry started to clean up the slight mess he had made while his lover rushed into the elevator, hoping to avoid Pepper's wrath.

******END PROMPT******


	13. Fatherhood

**Fatherhood**

Categories: Harry Potter, The Avengers

Pairing: Loki/Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

Prompt: Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 48: Fatherhood (Reader's Choice by: CassandraMalfoy)

CassandraMalfoy also left a review on the previous set of prompts that spawned this idea for Loki/Harry with their half wizard/ half god child. So here you go. Enjoy :)

* * *

**-Fatherhood-**

~_**2 days after birth~**_

Lying in bed, Harry blearily opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock next to the bed and groaned at the glaring numbers that stated that it was a little after two in the morning.

Turning his head the other way, Harry reached out and gave his bond mate a shove while mumbling, "Loki it's your turn to go and take care of the kids. I got up the last time."

"I believe it was me that got up the last time." Loki corrected, peering at Harry through a half-cracked eye.

Sighing, Harry said, "Alright maybe so, but doesn't the fact that I carried them make you any more inclined to going to them?"

Loki opened his mouth to answer when another wail joined the first, trying to summon their parents.

"Never mind it looks like we're both going." Harry said with a tired chuckle as he stood up, quickly slipping on his slippers and robe before heading out of the room, listening to Loki stumble after him.

_**~2 Years after birth~**_

Sitting in the hospital waiting room cuddling and trying to soothe his sobbing daughter, Loki wished he could be back in the room with his husband and son who was currently having to re-grow all the bones in his leg so he wouldn't have a lifetime of pain and a limp to remind him of the accident he had been in.

Pressing a kiss to his daughter's head, Loki whispered, "Connor will be just fine Julianna there's no need to be sad. Soon he'll be chasing you around again trying to steal your doll."

"He can has it if it make him better." She mumbled, pressing her face into her father's neck, body trembling.

"I think I know something that will make him feel better. How about after your mother comes out and we get to see Connor for a few minutes we go and buy him a nice big ice cream or some cookies."

"Cookie ice cream." Julianna mumbled, "Connor likes cookie ice cream bestest."

"Okay we'll get him some cookie ice cream and then sneak it in to him." Loki promised.

**~6 Years after birth~**

Standing in the yard, waving at his two children as they took their seats on their school bus that would take them to their magical primary school, a new way for the Wizarding world to educate their children before they started Hogwarts or whatever magical school they were going to, Harry felt tears well up as the bus slowly pulled away from the house.

"They're growing up so quickly." Harry whispered as Loki wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Yes, but they shall always be our first children."

"I'll miss the noise in the house." Harry admitted. "I'll miss having them around to help me bake and cook or even just when we snuggled up and watched a movie."

"Well you did say you wanted more once they started school." Loki said, without looking away from the path the bus had taken.

"You want more children?"

"Of course."

"Well now's a good time to try don't you think?" Harry said, innocently.

Grinning, Loki scooped Harry up in his arms and sprinted into the house, the two laughing the whole way.

**~7 Years after birth~**

Sitting up in his hospital bed, Harry help the little pink wrapped bundle close to his chest. "Connor, Julianna, come and meet your baby sister." He whispered.

"A _girl_? I wanted a little brother." Connor said with a pout while Julianna seemed to already be planning on playing dress up with her baby sister.

"I told you it was a girl, stupid." Julianna said.

"Julianna you know we don't like that word. Apologize to your brother this instant." Loki said, stepping back into the room from where he had been informing Thor and the others waiting about the gender of the baby.

"I'm sorry I called you stupid, but I was still right and you were still wrong."

Sticking his tongue out at his sister, Connor carefully climbed up onto the bed and asked, "What's her name?"

"Elina. Elina Marie."

**~11 Years after birth~**

Standing on the platform, watching the familiar red engine barrel down the tracks, Harry looked down when his daughter, Elina, tugged at his hand.

"Mummy when do I get to go to Hogwarts like Connor and Julianna?" Elina asked with a pout.

"You still have a few years to go, honey, but soon you'll be starting primary school. Besides soon you'll be getting your very first training wand. You don't want to skip over that do you?"

Wide-eyed, Elina shook her head. "If I can't go to Hogwarts with Connor and Julianna can we co and visit Uncle Thor?"

"I shall need to make sure he isn't busy with any problems, but you know your Uncle loves to see you and your brother and sister." Loki said, picking up his daughter.

"Yay!" Elina cheered, only to be cut off by a large yawn.

Chuckling, Loki held his daughter closer and said, "I think it's time for your nap. While you're napping I'll go and visit Uncle Thor and see if its okay for us to visit."

******END PROMPT******

_**AN: I probably could have kept going with this one for a long time lol. I had fun writing these little snippets. **_


	14. Compliment

**-Compliment-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Harry/Tony

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B; 50 Prompts. Prompt 4; Compliment

* * *

**-Compliment-**

Leaning against the bar with his drink in his hand, Harry hid a smirk as Tony Stark made his way over to him with a slight pout on his face.

"You know when I compliment someone they usually end up leaving with me and we have a party elsewhere."

"Sad for you that I'm not that easy then isn't it." Harry said, already enjoying riling up the genius.

"Was my compliment not that good then? Well how about this one; your ass was made to be in my hands."

Snoring out a laugh, Harry said, "That's almost as bad as the pickup like 'I forgot my number so can I have yours'."

"Gimme your phone and I'll put it in." Tony said with a grin.

"That wasn't an actual question, but nice try."

Groaning, Tony asked, "What will it take for you to walk out that door with my tonight?"

"Oh you just want me to walk out of the door with you then?" Harry asked innocently.

"Yeah. Come on, baby you won't regret it."

Tossing back the rest of his drink, Harry set his empty cup on the bar and said, "Alright lets get out of here then."

Grinning, Tony wrapped an arm around his waist and led him through the mass of bodies and towards the door. Soon enough they were stepping out into the cool night air.

"Well thanks for walking me out." Harry said with a grin.

"Wait my car's this way." Tony said as Harry started walking the wrong way.

"Sorry stud you only said you wanted me to walk out the door with you and I did that."

Groaning, Tony said, "You know what I meant."

"Next time say it straight out." Harry said with a shrug, before he gave in to temptation and pressed a quick kiss against Tony's lips as well as slipped a piece of paper with his number scrawled on it. "Better luck next time."

Walking away, Harry let out a laugh when Tony shouted after him, "You tease!" He was looking forward to when Tony found his number and gave him a call.

******END PROMPT******


	15. Jagged

**-Jagged-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Thor/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 32: Jagged

* * *

**-Jagged-**

It was the sharp, jagged, lightning bolt shaped scar resting on the forehead of a black haired, green eyed man that let Thor know he had finally found his destined. He had, at first, thought he had found who he was looking for in Jane with her broken hammer shaped birthmark on her lower back, but there was some part of him that knew it wasn't her.

Without thinking, Thor reached out and grabbed a hold of the man's arm, yanking him away from Tony and against his own side.

Landing against his side, the man smiled up at him and asked, "So is caveman like behavior prominent in Asgard?"

"When your other is beside a well known women pleasing man it is obvious that we get out other away from them before they try their luck on someone that isn't theirs."

As Tony started laughing at the obvious jealousy and possessiveness the god was showing, Steve said, "Thor please let go of our guest before you upset him."

"Rogers is right, Thor. Let go of Mr Harry Potter, our Magical diplomat, before he decides that they shouldn't consider aiding S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury ordered as he stalked into the room.

"I would consider finding my Magical match, or soul mate, a more enticing reason to help." Harry said with a slight laugh.

"So you're signing on to help S.H.I.E.L.D against any future threat?" Fury asked.

"I'll still need to bring my findings back to my fellow Witches and Wizards, but since I am for the survival of my soul mate, who happens to be working with you, I'll be throwing in my support which should make them more inclined to agree with me."

"Good we would be more than happy to receive the help of someone who understands and controls magic if we come across anyone using it." Fury said and with that, left the room.

"Well he seems...pleasant." Harry said dryly.

"You get used to him...now how about you tell me about your magic? I would love to get a closer look at it if you're willing." Tony said, rubbing his hands together as he moved closer to Harry.

Frowning, Thor pulled Harry closer to him and threw a dark look at Tony.

"Relax Point Break I'm not going to try and steal your mate I just want to get an understanding of what he can do."

"Tell you what I want to spend some time getting to know my mate before I need to return home with my findings. Once I return, which I will considering I'll be the official Wizard stationed here once we let Fury know we'll help, I'll let you run some tests and I'll show you some of what I can do."

Frowning at the thought of not being able to start right away, Tony agreed once he caught sight of Thor's scowl aimed at him before he headed towards Bruce, hoping to be distracted.

Laughing, Harry said, "So how about we get out of here and talk?"

"I believe that is a good plan." Thor said with a nod, leading Harry out of the room with a hand on his back, ignoring any of the comments Tony made. Thor planned to get even during training with the Iron Man.

******END PROMPT******


	16. Obsessed

**-Obsessed-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** One sided Loki/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 40: Obsessed

* * *

**-Obsessed-**

"How exactly did your crazy brother escape again?" Tony asked, with a slight glare towards Thor because of the bad news.

"Loki is extremely masterful in how he uses his words and at manipulation." Thor responded.

"So your the one he always rants about when he's busy stalking me then?" A male voice came from behind the group.

Jumping up, the Avengers had their weapons pointed at the short man with messy black hair and emerald eyes.

"You've seen Loki since he's been back on earth?" Steve Rogers, Captain America, asked.

Snorting, the man said, "If you mean I've been unable to avoid him due to the fact that he's being a crazy, obsessed psychopath then yeah I've seen him."

"So...you'd probably be good bait for us to catch him again." Clint said.

"Hey I have no problem playing bait as long as it gets him away from me for good. I don't do bad guys that have daddy issues and have no qualms about killing innocent people."

"Sounds like you're in the right place then...so what do we call you?" Tony asked.

"I'm Harry Potter and I'm about to the point of going crazy because of a crazy god."

"Have faith Harry Potter we shall stop my brother again!" Thor said, almost shouting.

"That's good to hear...so what's the plan?" Harry asked.

******END PROMPT******


	17. Threat

**-Threat-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 1: Threat

* * *

**-Threat-**

"Director Fury I don't see how this is necessary." Steve Rogers said with a frown, watching through the protective glass as guards securely tied a black haired teen, maybe only seventeen, to a table before motioning a nurse forward who injected him with something.

"Captain Mr. Potter was sent to us as a sign of good faith by people with powers like him. They want us to contain him and offer their assistance with any problems we have in the future with magic users."

"But why? What did he do to deserve this?" Tony Stark asked from behind him, the only Avenger left in the room after Clint and Thor had escorted Bruce out of the room after he started to look a little green and Natasha was away on her own mission.

"Mr. Potter in there became a high profiled threat after he went on a killing spree and killed multiple people. He is unstable and the Minister from his world wants him safely contained so he can not escape and repeat it."

"I'm sorry but I don't believe it." Tony said, stepping forward with a frown, watching as the teen struggled against the bonds before his green eyes locked onto the glass, looking sad and pleading for help.

"Well lucky for us it doesn't matter what you believe. This isn't an Avengers or Tony Stark problem it's a S.H.I.E.L.D problem and we're handing it and you don't have to worry about it." Fury replied.

With that, Fury turned and left the room without a look back at the teen succumbing to the drugs pumped into his system.

"Somethings not right about this, Cap." Tony said softly to the blond.

"I know, but I don't know what we can do about it without making us an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve said with a frown of his own.

"Well then lets figure out what's wrong with it and help the kid out then." Tony said before turning and leaving the room with Steve right behind him.

******END PROMPT******


	18. Park Bench

**-Park Bench-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 29: Park Bench

* * *

**-Park Bench-**

Walking through the snow covered path of central park, Harry snuggled closer into Steve's side, wrapping his glove covered hand around Steve's.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this private time together, but why are we in Central Park while it's snowing and nowhere near warm enough?" Harry asked as another shiver ran through his body.

"Its a surprise, but I can change it if you want and we can head back to the tower." Steve offered.

"No it's okay. You can just help warm me up later." Harry said with a grin, bumping their shoulders together.

"I will definitely do that. I'll even look forward to it." Steve said with a grin of his own, pulling Harry as close as he could to his side. "We're almost there."

As they rounded a corner, Harry smiled as he caught sight of their park bench.

"You remember this place?" Steve asked.

"Yep. That's where we met...or more like I tripped over the foot of that bench and fell right on your lap. Your blush was so cute." Harry said with a smile.

"Hard not to blush when an angel falls in your lap." Leading Harry over to the bench, he brushed off the little bit of snow covering it and motioned for Harry to sit down.

Kneeling down in front of Harry, ignoring the snow soaking his knee, Steve said, "Ever since I woke up in this time I've felt lost, but then I started making friends but I still felt the loss of my old friends and then I met you and you made me happy that I ended up waking up in this time because I know what I would have missed out on if I never crashed that ship."

Feeling his breath catch, Harry watched as Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box.

"Harry I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my husband. Will you marry me?" Steve asked, flipping open the box revealing a silver band with gold trim around both sides of it with a small band of diamonds in the middle of the ring.

Smiling, Harry pulled Steve into a kiss as Steve slipped the ring onto his finger. "Of course I'll marry you."

Smiling, Steve stood up and pulled Harry into his arms, bending down to press a kiss against his lips, both of them missing a grinning Tony snapping pictures of them with Pepper behind him before Pepper pulled him away to give the two some privacy.

******END PROMPT******


	19. Rest

**-Rest-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Tony/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B; 50 Prompts. Prompt 22; Rest

* * *

**-Rest-**

Sitting curled up in his favorite chair in Tony's house in Malibu, Harry felt his eyes drift shut and his head drooping slowly before he forced them open while shaking his head. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to stretch out on Tony's large, comfortable bed, but he wouldn't, and couldn't, rest until he saw Tony with his own eyes and could see that he was safe after the danger he was in in New York with the alien invasion and battle.

Tony and his team mates were coming down to Malibu while Stark tower, or as Tony now called it, Avenger's Tower, was being repaired.

Standing up, Harry headed for the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee and stirred in his cream and sugar before taking a large gulp of the steaming liquid.

Leaning against the counter, Harry continued to sip at the coffee until he heard the voice he'd been waiting to see call out from the main room.

"Oh honey I'm home!"

Dropping the mug, causing it to smash into tiny pieces, Harry ran out of the kitchen and threw himself into Tony's arms.

Grunting, Tony caught him and wrapped his arms around him with a laugh and asked, "Did you miss me, gorgeous?"

"Of course I did! I was worried about you." Harry said, wrapping his arms around Tony.

"I'm fine, gorgeous. All in one piece." Tony said, lifting up Harry's eyes. "There are those green eyes I love."

Smiling softly, Harry leaned up and pressed a kiss against Tony's lips before he pulled away at the sound of a throat clearing behind Tony.

"Oh right I forgot about them. Harry let me introduce you to the team and then I'm taking you up to bed because you look like you need as much sleep as I do." Tony said, leading Harry over to the group of people behind him. Thankfully none of them looked disgusted and only the tall, muscular, clean-cut blond looked embarrassed at having witnessed their personal display of affection.

******END PROMPT******


	20. Dispose

**-Dispose-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Loki/Harry, Tony/Bruce

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and I never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 12: Dispose

* * *

**-Dispose-**

Standing in the doorway to his dad's, his adopted dad's, lab, Harry watched as Hulk towered over Loki, pressing a green finger into the god's chest, voice rumbling as he lectured the god.

"If puny god hurt Banner son, hurt _Hulk_ son, Hulk dispose of puny god. Hulk smash puny god more than before." Hulk warned, poking the god in the chest with his large green finger.

Raising an eyebrow, Loki said, "I don't plan on hurting him."

"Now that that's settled Thor is looking for his brother." Harry said, stepping into the room, causing the two to turn towards him, both looking slightly guilty.

Straightening his clothes, Loki walked by Hulk and headed towards the door, stopping only to press a quick kiss to Harry's lips before Hulk's rumbling growl made him keep moving.

Laughing, Harry turned to the green figure and said, "Are you going to threaten him every week?"

"Hulk just reminding puny god what will happen." Hulk said, walking over to Harry, scooping him up and softly squeezing him in a hug.

"I love you too big guy. Thanks for looking out for me."

"Hulk and Banner always look out for son. Always protect and dispose of threats like snake-man."

"I know big guy. Now is other dad ready to come out or are you still angry?"

"Not angry just want to warn puny god. Hulk better at warning than Banner."

Laughing, Harry wrapped his arms around Hulk and said, "Yeah you are, big guy, but do you think you can let other dad out now? He isn't getting out of his date with Tony just because it happened to be 'threaten Loki time'."

******END PROMPT******


	21. Listen

**-Listen-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

Pairing: Clint/Harry, Steve/Tony

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 24; Listen

* * *

**-Listen-**

Lying on his bed in Stark Tower, Harry had one ear pressed to Clint's chest, listening to the soft, even sound of his heart while his other ear was listening for the sound of his father coming to 'check on him'. Ever since he had found out about him, Tony had been very focused on being the protective father he missed out on doing for years.

"Sir I regret to inform you that your father has returned from his patrol around the city." Jarvis spoke.

Groaning, Harry said, "Jarvis please lock the doors."

"Of course sir, but I regret to inform you that that will not stop your father from gaining entrance to your quarters."

"I know. Unfortunately I know." Harry mumbled, rubbing his face against Clint's t-shirt, grinning as the man let out a little chuckle.

"I guess that calls a stop to our time together right now...you know I don't think your father would kill me if he knew we were together." Clint said, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Oh I know that. I also know that when he finds out it will be the end of any alone time we get. He'll be 'just dropping in' at all hours or 'concerned I was lonely' when I have some free time."

"Okay I agree with you there, but we'll have to tell him soon because I think he _will _maim me if we wait too long."

"We'll start planning on how to tell him this weekend since he's bringing Steve out and treating him to a date 'Stark style'."

Snorting, Clint sat up and said, "That's a way to scare Steve away."

"Nah dad won't let that happen." Standing up, Harry followed Clint over to the vents located next to his closet. "You know you wouldn't have to crawl around through the vents if you left sooner."

Shrugging, Clint pulled him close for another kiss before he pulled open the vent cover and said, "I'll take crawling through the vents if I get to spend a little longer with you."

"Aw you sap." Harry teased, grinning as Clint pulled himself up and into the vent. "See you downstairs for the team dinner later. I'm cooking your favorite."

"Yum I better get there early then so I can taste test." Clint called back from the vent.

Laughing, Harry replaced the vent cover then moved back to his bed, pulling his laptop to him and signed on. A few seconds later, the door opened and Tony slipped into the room.

******END PROMPT******


	22. Strings

**-Strings-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Thor/Loki/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 9: Strings

**WARNING(S):**** Threesome, Incest (Thor/Loki), **

* * *

**-Strings-**

Sitting in his cell on S.H.I.E.L.D's flying ship, Loki doubled over with a gasp, clutching at his chest as he felt sharp pains ripping through his body before it disappeared and he felt one of the strings connecting him to his two mates, Thor and their unknown second mate, snap and it slowly started to fade away.

Uttering a cry, Loki felt his magic trying to lash out at the threat that had killed his other, but there was no way of knowing who had done it.

Looking up at the crash, Loki watched as Thor burst into the room, pain etched on his face, fingers clutched around Mjolnir.

"Let me out and I can try to follow the bond." Loki pleaded. "Maybe I can still do something."

"If this is a trick I shall handle you myself." Thor warned, moving to the switches controlling the cage, pressing the one Loki instructed him to to let him out.

As alarms started blaring around the ship, Loki rushed out of the cage, grabbed a hold of Thor, and teleported them away, following the quickly fading bond.

They landed in a forest, with two people in it; one a snake looking man who was standing over a still teen...a teen that had a lightning bolt on his forehead and who's aura radiated magic.

As they moved closer, Thor allowed Loki to handle the snake, wanting him to suffer instead of ending it with a quick blow from Mjolnir.

Once Loki finished off the man, still rather quickly than they would have liked, they moved over to the unmoving teen, their other mate and knelt down beside him.

Placing his hand over the scar on the teen's forehead, Thor whispered, "It should not be like this."

"No brother, it should not, but even we cannot play with the dead." Loki replied, reaching out to place his hand over the teen's still heart. As his hand landed the two gods felt a jolt rip through them, almost like Thor's lightning. It ran through their body and through their hands touching their mate, causing his body to arch up.

Seconds later, the closed eyes flew open revealing emerald orbs as the teen gasped, pulling in breaths of air into his lungs. As he gasped for breath, both Thor and Loki felt the broken strings repairing themselves, stronger since they finally had their other mate next to them.

Looking around, the teen said, "I didn't think I'd ever meet you two with him after my head."

"We are here now and you need not fear him." Thor answered, moving his hand from the teen's head to his closest hand.

"I've never feared him. I've feared dying and never getting the chance to meet and love the two of you, but I've never feared him."

"He shall cause no more problems for you. Now we've never known your name. May I ask it?" Loki asked, taking the other free hand.

"Harry. My name is Harry Potter."

"And I am Loki and my brother Thor." Loki said, brushing his free fingers through Harry's hair.

"I know. I know all about you." Harry admitted. "I never knew how to contact you though."

"Well brother I find it highly unfair that he knows about us, yet we know nothing about him." Loki said, with a small grin aimed at Thor.

Smiling at his brother, who was acting as he once had years ago, before he became filled with hatred and loneliness, Thor said, "I agree, brother. It is highly unfair."

Giving a tired smile, Harry said, "Stick around for a while and I'll be more than happy to share anything and everything with you."

******END PROMPT******


	23. Solve (Follows Chapter 17: Threat)

**-Solve-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics, and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 21: Solve

**Follows Prompt 1: Threat**

* * *

**-Solve-**

"My friends I feel that I know of a way to solve this conundrum, but I have doubts that you will agree with it." Thor said from his seat in the Avenger's meeting room in Tony's tower.

"Let's hear it, Thor. We'll listen and then decide because we need to do something for that kid that S.H.I.E.L.D is keeping captive especially if he's innocent and we can find that out."

"Loki." Thor simply said.

"What about your crazy brother?" Tony asked, looking at the god.

"Loki has the power to find out if he did what he is accused of doing."

"How can we be sure that Loki won't just lie or he won't use the time to try and escape from us?" Steve asked.

"If there is one thing I know about Loki it is that he is protective of Magic users and does not stand for harm, even more so in the case of unjustified harm, coming to them. He will not lie about the truth on this matter."

"That's great and all, but if we break into S.H.I.E.L.D with Loki we'll be considered dangerous and to have turned and we'll be hunted down and taken out. How can we avoid that?" Clint asked from his spot above them on one of the beams.

"Well what if Loki breaks in on his own? S.H.I.E.L.D won't know that Loki didn't escape from Asgard if we don't tell him and he's been able to break into one of S.H.I.E.L.D's bases before so I don't see why he couldn't do it again." Natasha spoke.

"That might work. Thor could you get Loki here to help us?" Steve asked.

"I shall speak with my father and Loki about the matter. Loki will agree as soon as he hears about the unjust treatment of the young magic user. It might be more of a task with my father though."

"Well try because something tells me that kid did _nothing_ that he was accused of. I think the people who sent him here might have set him up." Steve said.

"I shall leave and return with haste." Thor said, standing up and grabbing Mjolnir.

As Thor left, using the balcony as his exit point, Steve said, "We'll need to decide what we can do if he really is innocent. S.H.I.E.L.D might not be willing to do anything if it means losing the support of the magic users."

"Lets deal with that when it comes to that, but if that kids innocent, regardless of what S.H.I.E.L.D thinks I'll be giving him sanctuary in the tower even if you all don't agree. I refuse to allow him to suffer for something he didn't' do." Tony said stubbornly.

"And I agree. If he didn't do it he's getting our support and protection, but we'll need to try and do that without ruffling any feathers and causing a war between everyone that will just cause hundreds of deaths."

******END PROMPT******


	24. Trapped

**-Trapped-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Tony/Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):****MPreg**

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 47: Trapped (Reader's Prompt. Prompter: Penny)

* * *

**-Trapped-**

Watching as Tony and Steve reluctantly left to go do their heroic duty, Harry gave a sigh of relief and reached for his cellphone and dialed a familiar number.

"Pepper I need your help." He said as soon as the woman answered her phone.

"Is everyone okay? Is it the baby?" Pepper asked, sounding worried.

"Everyone is fine...well Tony and Steve won't be if they don't stop smothering me. Pep they're driving me crazy. I fee so trapped here and I feel horrible for thinking like that because I know they're just concerned about the baby and me since this could turn into a high risk pregnancy as most male pregnancies do."

"Need a vacation? Or a few hours away from them?"

"God yes. Can you help me?"

"Of course. I anticipated something like this when the three of you announced the pregnancy. I've had something planned for a while. Happy should be downstairs. He'll drive you to the airport and you're going to get on Tony's private jet which is going to fly you down here to Malibu."

Sighing in relief, Harry said, "You're amazing, Pep."

"I know. Now get moving and I'll see you when you get here."

"And probably Tony and Steve too." Harry said with a little laugh.

"That's a given. Don't worry I'll talk to them while we wait for the jet to get here."

Hanging up with Pepper shortly after, Harry stood up and headed for the elevator, already feeling a little less trapped and stressed.

******END PROMPT******


	25. Monster

**-Monster-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Bruce/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 18: Monster

* * *

**-Monster-**

Standing with his arms crossed and a frown on his face, Harry watched as Bruce walked back to his equipment after declaring the conversation was done.

"It really isn't true, you know." Harry said, quietly.

"Harry please just stop." Bruce said, almost as quietly.

"You and Hulk are _not _monsters. You're both _heroes._"

"A hero doesn't change into a giant green monster and destroy everything in his path." Bruce said, bitterly.

"I've seen monsters, Bruce. Hell you've seen the same monster I did. A monster is the man that killed my parents. A monster is a man that decided that, just because of your blood, you are lower than him and deserve to be killed. A monster made me watch as he tortured and killed almost all of my friends and the people I consider family."

"Harry..."

"No." Harry said walking over to Bruce, framing his face with his hands. "Neither of you are monsters. The Hulk and you saved me from that monster when he decided to turn his wand on me once he realized he was out of time." Pressing a kiss to Bruce's lips, he added, "Bruce I see it, the other Avengers see it, and hell, the world is starting to see it; neither of you are a monster. I just wish you would see it as well."

Placing one more kiss on Bruce's lips, Harry turned and headed out of the lab, intending to give Bruce some space to take in and, hopefully, finally believe what Harry had been saying to him for months now.

******END PROMPT******


	26. Wrapped (Follows Chapter 21: Listen)

**-Wrapped-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Clint/Harry, Steve/Tony

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 41: Wrapped

*Follows Prompt 24; Listen

**-Wrapped-**

"Clint come and give this a taste see if it's got enough spice." Harry said, dipping a spoon into a pot of sauce, motioning his lover over with his free hand.

"Gladly." Clint said, moving over to the stove, leaning against Harry's back before accepting the spoon. Slurping the sauce off, Clint then tossed the dirty spoon into the sink and said, "Perfect as always."

Turning around, Harry gave a little laugh and said, "You've got a little sauce on your face.

"Where? Here?" Clint asked, reaching up, wiping at his face, missing the spot with the sauce.

"No right here." Harry said leaning up and wiping the sauce off with his thumb. "There got it."

"I think you missed a little." Clint said, with a mischievous look sparkling in his eyes.

"Where?" Harry asked, looking all over his face.

"Right here." Clint replied, tapping his lips.

Smiling, Harry leaned up and pressed his lips against Clint's, wrapping his arms around the archer's waist.

Chuckling, Clint wrapped his arms around Harry as well and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

The two were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen. They only became aware that they weren't alone when a voice shouted, "What the hell? Barton get your hands off of my son!"

Yanking away from each other, the two turned and looked at the figures standing in the doorway, Tony was standing there with pursed lips and clenched fists while Steve stood behind him, holding Tony back and was whispering something to the irate father.

Sharing a look with Clint, Harry said, "Um hi dad...so Clint and I have something to talk to you about..."

******END PROMPT******


	27. Fit

**-Fit-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Steve/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt table B; 50 Prompts. Prompt 37; Fit

* * *

**-Fit-**

Sitting in his old armchair, Steve flipped through the paper while hiding a smile as he heard Harry calmly explaining to Tony, _again,_ that they didn't need an entire renovation of their new house because they didn't need the kinds of electronics that Tony had in his own home.

"My god Tony, Steve and I appreciate the offer, but electronics and us don't mix well. Steve is still trying to adjust to it so the few things we have are good and anything major tends to _explode_ when I'm near it. This house and it's inferior electronics fit us just fine." Harry growled out, moving into the living room, dropping himself onto the arm of Steve's chair.

"He's right, Tony. We're adjusting just fine right now. Maybe soon we'll allow you to do some minor adjustments to the house, but I think Harry and I agree on no AI's in the house or cameras in every room."

"Yeah that's a bit creepy and perverted." Harry muttered.

"I've already apologized for Jarvis sounding the alarm while you two were...busy."

"Oh come on, Tony I'm not stupid. There is no way, absolutely _no way_, that Jarvis doesn't know sounds of pleasure versus sounds of pain or being attacked after being created by you."

"Maybe so, but..."

"Okay can we please talk about something different?" Steve interrupted, turning slightly red in the face from embarrassment.

"I think I kind of like the current topic." Tony said with a wicked grin.

"How about we talk about how you're late for your flight for our vacation?" Pepper asked walking into the room tapping her foot.

"What already? I thought it wasn't until four." Tony said defensively as Pepper grabbed his arm and started leading him out of the house.

"Well if you weren't so intent of teasing Harry and Steve you would have noticed the time." Pepper said throwing a smile and wink at the two left in the living room.

Laughing, Harry moved over to sit on Steve's lap and kissed the blond before pulling away. "Pepper to the rescue...but I wonder what she's going to tell him about the time once he catches sight of a clock." He said nodding towards the clock which was currently pointing out 2:30 PM.

******END PROMPT******


	28. Massage (Follows Chapter 24: Trapped)

**-Massage-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Steve/Tony/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):**** MPreg**

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 20: Massage

**Follows prompt 47: Trapped**

* * *

**-Massage-**

Sitting up on their bed on their personal floor of the tower, Harry moaned as both Tony and Steve massaged his body, easing the aches and pains that filled his eight month pregnant body.

Tony was sitting behind him, rubbing his back methodically working his way up and down his back before starting from the top again. Steve, who was sitting near the foot of the bed, had his legs in his lap and was gently rubbing his feet and legs, focusing on his swollen ankles.

"A little lower, Tony." Harry mumbled, arching his back into the pressure on his back.

"Here?" Tony asked as he moved his fingers slightly down towards the base of Harry's spine.

"Oh yeah, right there." Harry said, leaning back a little more. "When these babies are out I owe you both some amazing loving all night long."

"I can get behind that." Tony said, the tone telling Harry that he was leering without needing to turn around.

"Stop it, Tony." Steve said, reaching out to swat the other man. "You know you don't owe us anything. If anything we still owe you for giving us children."

Laughing, Harry said, "Trust me, Steve. I owe you both for giving me a family I've always wanted _and_ for these amazing massages."

"Lets just agree to disagree and call it all even since we'll be going back and forth all night about why we owe the other more." Tony interrupted when Steve looked like he was going to say something else.

"Okay I can agree with that." Harry said looking at Steve who agreed as well.

"I think we should seal this agreement with a kiss." Tony said, leaning around Harry to press their lips together in an eager kiss.

"Okay, but then get back to massaging me." Harry said teasingly as Tony and Steve leaned close to share a kiss.

******END PROMPT******


	29. Need

**-Need-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Paring:** Steve/Tony/Clint/Thor/Bruce/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):** Omega!Verse, threesome/moresome, Omega!Harry

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 45: Need

* * *

**-Need-**

Sitting in their meeting room in the Avenger's Tower, the Avengers, plus Fury and Phil Coulson who had survived Loki's attack, sat waiting for their Wizard guests to arrive so they could get down to business and form a relationship so they would aid the other group when they needed help and vice versa.

"Sir your guests have just stepped into the elevator and started their way up." Jarvis' voice spoke from the ceiling speakers.

"Thanks, Jarvis. Any weapons on them?" Tony asked.

"Just their wands, sir."

Nodding, Tony looked back at the folder in front of his only for his head to snap back up as the elevator doors opened and an intoxicating, yet slightly dampened, scent reached his nose as well as the other male superheroes if their similar reaction was any indication.

Standing in unison, the five men left a baffled Fury, Natasha and Coulson sitting there as they left the room heading for the elevator and the three people that just stepped out. When they saw them all the felt was a need to protect and have the emerald eyed brunette as their own.

Instantly, the five men sprang into action without needing to speak. Thor and Steve pinned the two older men, one with a long gray beard and garish, colorful clothes and the other a tall, crooked nosed, greasy haired man to the wall.

While they did that, Tony, Clint and a slightly green Bruce pulled the short brunette to them and hid him between them while they snarled at the two men.

"Harry come back over here and away from these...men. Obviously we made a mistake coming here." The Gray haired man ordered.

"Why does our Omega have heat, hormone and scent dampeners on him?" Thor snarled ignoring the older man as he placed Mjolnir under the greasy haired man's chin threateningly.

"What? I thought you said those potions wouldn't interfere with anything! You told me it would just help regulate my heat so we could determine when it would be too dangerous for me to go out in a fight so I didn't end up bonded to an enemy!" Harry shouted, a betrayed look on his face.

Snarling at the obvious lies that had been told to their Omega, the three men closest to him, circled around him even closer.

"Thor, Rogers let go of our guests and get back in the meeting room!" Fury shouted as he came out of the room, glaring at the team of heroes.

Dropping the two men, Thor and Steve walked back over to the others and fully surrounded Harry, leading him into the room while throwing dark looks at the two Wizards. Sitting down in his chair, Tony pulled Harry down onto his lap, nuzzling into the sweet smelling neck, giving a hum of approval as the other Alpha Avenger's circled them with their chairs, intent on protecting their Omega.

"I think you need to know, Albus, that I intend to help these men with or without your approval." Harry said, nuzzling into Tony while reaching out and grasping Bruce's hand, lacing their fingers together, causing the man to give him a slight smile.

"You can't be serious, Harry? They've attacked us and are blatantly overwhelming you with all of them being Alpha's and you being so close to your heat." Albus scolded.

"No it's not close to my heat. That is still almost two months away. Besides it's my choice to help them and I'm choosing to help the ones who haven't lied to me about what potions I've been given." Harry said with a glare. "So why don't we get down to business so I can get far away from the two of you before I decide to retaliate for your lies."

******END PROMPT******


	30. Haze

**Haze**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Loki/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 25; Haze

* * *

**-Haze-**

Standing next to Loki, Harry looked around through eyes covered in a blue haze, and looked at the scientist trying to create something for their master. There was _something_ wrong with it...but he couldn't figure out what.

"What is wrong? Why are you frowning?" Loki asked with a frown of his own, turning Harry's face towards him.

"Something's not right." Harry said, placing a hand against his throbbing temples.

With a frown of his own, Loki clenched his hand around the staff in his hand, then placed his free hand against Harry's back. "Come darling I think it's time for you to rest." Gently tapping the tip of the staff against Harry's chest, directly over his heart, Loki said, "I'm sure you'll feel better once you've rested."

Eyes closing as they flashed blue for a few seconds before the blue haze got stronger over his mind, Harry smiled up at the god who was always trying to woo him and said, "Of course. You always seem to know just what I need.

Smiling, Loki led the smaller man from the room towards the room where he was sleeping, intending on letting his little Wizard rest. Unlike the little fools working for him, Loki wouldn't take advantage of the Wizard and he wouldn't hurt him...he just wanted someone similar to him and someone that could understand him at his side.

******END PROMPT******


	31. Glass

**-Glass-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Loki/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):****MPreg**

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 5: Glass

* * *

**-Glass-**

"What were you thinking?" Harry asked, looking at his other half standing stoically in his glass cell.

"There was no other choice. The Chitauri were ready to hunt you down and torture and kill you if I refused to cooperate." Loki said, approaching the glass was separating them.

"That's bullshit! I can protect myself, Loki. I've done it before and I'll have to do it again someday."

"I wasn't willing to test if you would be able to hold your own against an alien race."

Sighing, Harry ran his fingers through his hair and said, "Return who and what you took and try to make reparations for the dead and we'll deal with them if they come."

"It will not be that simple." Loki said as the doors opened and Thor burst in with Iron Man and the Captain behind him.

"Nothing worth it is simple, but if you want to be a part of our child's life, and mine as well, you'll do what ever possible to fix this and never do anything like it again."

"I shall." Loki said as Thor pulled Harry away from the cage. Looking at the Captain, Loki added, "Tell your leader I wish to return what I've taken and make amends."

******END PROMPT******


	32. The Beach

**-The Beach-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Tony/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 49 (Reader's Prompt) The Beach. (Prompted by Cassandra Malfoy)

* * *

**-The Beach-**

Walking over the hot sand of the beach in Malibu, ignoring the stares from the people around them, Harry watched as Clint shot Natasha will a water gun before he bolted away, Natasha hot on his heels.

Chuckling, Harry leaned into Tony's side smiling when Tony dropped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer.

"There's a spot big enough for us right over there, Cap." Tony called out to the blond man, pointing to the right.

Following his finger, Steve nodded and headed to the spot and set down the bag he was carrying before setting up the large beach blanket that was large enough for all of them to comfortably sit on.

Sitting down on their own side, Harry reached for the hem of his shirt, stopping when he caught sight of other people watching them.

"Don't let them bother you. They'll stop staring eventually." Tony whispered as he easily pulled off his own shirt, tossing it onto their bag. "Now come on off with that shirt. You said I'd be able to see all of your gorgeous body while we were here."

"If you saw all of my body we'd end up in jail, Tony." Harry said, dryly, handing the man his tablet that his fingers kept inching towards.

"Stop being self conscious and strip that shirt off or I'll do it for you." Tony said, glancing at Harry over the top of the tablet.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Abs." Harry teased, poking Tony in his stomach.

"Yeah that might be so, but I've got this they stare at." Tony said, setting the tablet down to tap at his arc reactor. It doesn't matter if they stare because scars are a sign that you're a survivor."

Sighing, Harry hesitantly reached for his shirt and pulled it off of his body, tossing it next to Tony's then leaned back, slightly tense at the scars being visible.

"See? No one's looking. They're all too busy watching Natasha try to drown Clint." Tony said, pulling him against his side as he scooped up his tablet again. "If it'll make you feel better I'll buy us our own personal beach here so you don't need to worry about people staring."

Smiling at his lover, Harry pressed a kiss to his shoulder and said, "Nah I know you're right. I'm just used to all the Witches and Wizards freaking out when they saw all my scars and trying to get pictures of them to sell just because of what I did in that world."

"Well they're idiots. Now lay back, relax, and enjoy the time we have off before the next bad guy decides to try and take over the earth." Tony ordered, running one hand through Harry's hair while the other held his tablet up.

******END PROMPT******


	33. Freak Out

**-Freak Out-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 34: Freak Out

* * *

**-Freak Out-**

Looking down at his pocket where the cell phone Tony had given him was residing, Steve reached into his pocket and pulled it out, wondering what the genius would need considering Steve had only left about two hours ago to drive around and explore the new world he had woken up in.

"Tony what can I do for you?" Steve asked, bringing his phone up to his ear as he finished replacing his gas tank cover.

"Steve _please_ tell me you're still pretty close to New York? I've tried calling the others and Clint and Natasha are doing things for S.H.I.E.L.D and Bruce left his phone when he went out earlier and I don't know when he'll be back!" Tony's panicking voice came over the phone.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"_No!_ Fury came by with a mission for us, and decided I could deal with it until someone else got here! I don't know what to do!" Tony nearly shouted before he quieted down and whispered, "No, no, no don't cry I didn't mean to yell." As he said that a piercing wail cut across the line, causing Steve to wince.

"Jarvis how do I stop him from crying!" Tony asked, freaking out.

"Tony! What's going on!" Steve asked loudly, trying to catch his attention.

"Fury was contacted by Magic using people. They want us to protect a supposedly big player in their war."

"Okay, but what's that got to do with that crying?"

'The '_player'_ is a one year old baby named Harry that just had his parents killed in front of him. I don't know anything about babies! I don't know what to do and Pepper is out of town on business for Stark industries."

"Okay, Tony, listen. Stop freaking out, I'm turning around now and heading back. I'll be back in about an hour or an hour and a half. Can you handle things until then?"

"I'm gonna need to." Tony said, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

"Okay just relax and I'll get there as quick as I can. Until then just listen to Jarvis about what to do...and if worse comes to worse call Coulson and plead for help."

"Coulson! Why didn't I think of Agent."

"Probably because he's recovering from being stabbed through the chest and being dead for almost a full minute." Steve said, dryly.

"Right that. Damn gods that have to attack competent Agents." Tony grumbled which was followed by a giggle. "That was funny? I can do that again." Tony said which was followed by another laugh.

"Sounds like you're doing okay right now."

"Yeah I think I may be able to handle this for a little longer...you think you could stop and pick up some diapers and some baby food items on your way back? Fury just dropped the baby off and left...I think he was afraid of a baby." Tony said, sounding amused.

"Careful, Tony. You sounded mighty scared of a baby a few minutes ago."

"Bah I was not. We're best buds right?" Tony asked, obviously talking to the baby.

Chuckling, Steve said, "I'll be back as quick as I can...although I don't really know too much about babies. Maybe Jarvis could get some information for us so we know what we're doing."

"Good idea." Tony said. "Oh and Cap? Please hurry. I might end up freaking out again if I'm alone with him for too long."

Hanging up, Steve got back on his motorcycle and turned around, heading back towards the city he could see in the distance.

******END PROMPT******


	34. Classic

**-Classic-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Bruce/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 30: Classic

* * *

**-Classic-**

Sitting on his front porch of his forest surrounded cabin, Harry looked up at the classic, telltale sound of Hulk crashing through the trees heading his way.

Putting his book down, Harry stood up and moved out into the sun, shading his eyes and watched as the green form crashed through a tree, knocking it to the ground before he slid to a stop, smiling at Harry, holding out a hand which held a slightly crushed bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, Hulk." Harry said with a smile, accepting the bouquet of wildflowers.

"Mate deserves pretty things." Hulk said, dropping down on the ground to sit before pulling Harry into his arms, hugging him.

Laughing, Harry returned the hug and asked, "So how soon before your team comes looking for you."

"Already look for Hulk."

"Do you need to leave before they get here?" Harry asked, feeling disappointed.

"No Banner want to stay and Hulk want to stay. We stay." Hulk said.

"Okay." Harry said with a nod, leaning against Hulk's shoulder.

Before long, Harry felt the body and arms holding him start to shrink and watched as they changed colors.

Moving away so Bruce could stretch, Harry asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. A little sore like always, but nothing too bad...and maybe a little chilly." Bruce answered as a gust of wind hit his bare chest.

"Come on I've got some clothes that will fit you in the closet." Harry said.

"Why do you have clothes that will fit me here?" Bruce asked with a little frown, eyes flashing green.

"Oh stop being jealous. I picked them up because I know you'll always end up coming here after your fights." Harry said with a little laugh.

"You know where the bedroom is go ahead and grab some clothes and I'll whip up some food for us and your friends when they get here."

"You don't need to do that. We all eat a whole lot especially after a battle."

"You know I like cooking so shoo. Go and get dressed before I decide you look too good like that to be allowed to dress."

Watching as Bruce blushed and left the room, Harry turned to the fridge and started pulling out a large amount of food, hoping he could have it all cooked before Bruce's friends and teammates tracked him down.

******END PROMPT******


	35. Labor

**-Labor-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, Avengers

**Pairing:** Tony/Bruce/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING(S):**** Mpreg, Threesome**

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 46 (Reader's Prompt) Labor. (Prompt given by: SuezQ)

* * *

**-Labor-**

Feeling slightly amused even as another sharp pain ripped through his stomach, Harry watched as the group known as the Avengers scrambled around, looking scared and like they had no idea what to do.

Groaning as another pain quickly followed the previous one, Harry gave a sharp whistle which caused them all to stop and look at him and said, "Enough running around like a chicken without its head. Bruce and Tony, you need to get my bag and then get me to our safe cabin that only we know about. Steve; you need to go and give a call to Hermione and have her get the Mediwitch to the cabin."

As the three ran out of the room, Harry took a minute to sit down and try to breath through the labor pains.

"Thor I want you to go and tell your brother that if he shows his face around here before I'm done delivering the baby I'm going to hurt him for using his magic to make me able to get pregnant. Finally, Clint and Natasha, I need you to try and keep Fury and SHIELD from finding out that I'm in labor. They may be trying to help by offering all their best doctors and equipment for the birth, but we're fine without it."

When they ran out to do their jobs, Harry pushed himself up off of the couch and made his way out of the room, planning to meet Bruce and Tony down by the cars. While he was in pain, he couldn't wait to meet his and his lovers baby.

******END PROMPT******


	36. Guess

**-Guess-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Tony/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 16: Guess

* * *

**-Guess-**

"Tony you aren't going to guess so please stop trying." Harry said as his lover sat on the couch with a pensive look on his face.

"I don't know, Harry I think he might." Clint aid from his spot where he was fiddling with the new arrows Tony had designed for him for Christmas.

"Come on, Tony just open it. You're making Bruce wait to open his since you need to open them at the same time." Harry said, glancing at Bruce, who was patiently waiting for Tony to give up his quest to guess.

"I don't mind waiting. It's kind of fun watching Tony wrack his brain trying to figure it out." Bruce said with a little laugh.

"Alright fine." Tony finally said, reaching out to pull his wrapped square shaped box towards him, motioning for Bruce to do the same.

Sharing a look, Bruce and Tony started to tear the wrapping paper, Tony a bit more...enthusiastically than Bruce.

Once the paper was gone, Tony teasingly said, "You got us cardboard boxes. I definitely wouldn't have guessed that."

Rolling his eyes, Harry said, "_open_ them."

Grinning, they both opened them and reached inside, eagerly pulling out the bundle of books inside,

"We get to play with potions?" Tony asked, looking at Harry.

"Yep. There's another surprise for you both on your lab floor. Steve and Jarvis helped with it." Harry said.

"What is it?" Tony asked eagerly, the look on Bruce's face said he felt the same.

"Jarvis told me which labs you didn't use so I picked one out and had Steve help me take out the science stuff and replaced it with your very own potions lab. I put wards up around the room against any potion mishaps too. I also stocked it with ingredients for you to start with. I'll order more as you need them since some need to be fresh when you use them."

"Thank you, Harry, this is amazing." Bruce said with a smile, flipping through a book.

Jumping up, Tony pulled Bruce up as well and said, "Lets go check it out."

Without waiting for a response, Tony started dragging Bruce towards the elevator, stopping only to run back to pull Harry into a quick kiss before he took off again.

******END PROMPT******


	37. Waiting

**-Waiting-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Amazing Spider-Man, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Peter Parker/Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Amazing Spider-Man, The Avengers or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 43: Waiting

* * *

**-Waiting-**

Jogging up the stairs to his small apartment in New York City, Harry stopped short at the sight of a tall dark skinned man dressed in a trench coat and an eye patch covering an eye as well as a man dressed in a suit leaning against the wall beside his door.

"Hate to tell you, but I'm all out of rum." Harry said as he eyed them over, noticing the slight signs that they were carrying guns.

"Cute. We're looking for Peter Parker." The one-eyed man said, getting off of the wall.

"And what do you need from Mr. Peter Parker? Last time I checked my boyfriend doesn't know you and he definitely isn't interested in sailing the seven seas."

Scowling, the dark skinned man opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when the man in a suit stepped forward.

"Mr. Potter I can promise we aren't going to do anything to Mr. Parker. We just wish to speak with him."

"Excuse me for being a little defensive when two unidentified _and _armed men that I know both my boyfriend and I don't know want to speak with him." Harry said, crossing his arms.

"What we want to speak with him about is classified and need to know and you don't need to know." The one eyed man said.

"Oh yeah cause _that's_ reassuring that you won't hurt him." Harry said, rolling his eyes as he discretely reached towards his pocket, fingering his wand.

"Mr. Potter..."

"Enough and how do you know who I am? I'm getting to the point where I think I need to make you leave because I'm feeling a little threatened and unsafe around you two." Harry said with a snarl.

As the man in the suit opened his mouth to answer the door to the stairwell burst open and Peter ran into the hall, hair messier than usual and a slight scrape on his cheek.

Groaning, Harry ran his hand over his face and said, "Pete I love you and all, but you have horrible timing."

******END PROMPT******


	38. Strange

**-Strange-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics, and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 33; Strange

* * *

**-Strange-**

Walking down the sidewalk of New York City, heading for the entrance to the magical shopping district in the city so he could buy his supplies for his year in the new student abroad program at the New York Institute of Magic. The student abroad program was set up between Hogwarts and a long list of other schools after Voldemort was defeated . Looking for the sign indicating the entrance, Harry looked up when he heard an explosion followed by a roar. Raising an eyebrow, Harry watched as a large green body caught itself on the side of a building before swatting away a tiny army of round robots that were flying around him, shooting little lasers at him.

As he easily dispatched of the annoyances, the green man jumped from where he was and landed on the ground a few feet from Harry, the ground shaking from his landing.

Reaching out, Harry steadied himself on the building beside him, ignoring the people that were running around, screaming and trying to distance themselves from the area.

As the green man turned around with a growl, Harry held up his hand in a little wave and said, "Hey big guy. I'm not an enemy so I'd appreciate if you didn't try to crush me."

Giving a deep grunting laugh, he said, "Hulk no crush pretty man with pretty sparkles."

"Hulk? Is that your name?" Harry asked as a green hand gently waved around his body like he was trying to catch something.

Nodding, Hulk continued trying to catch whatever it was and gave a frustrated growl.

"I think those sparkles are special. I don't think anyone can touch them." Harry said, thinking maybe it was his magic.

"What you doing here, big green? Not terrorizing the lovely people of New York are you?" A red and gold robot asked, descending from the sky.

"He isn't terrorizing me." Harry said.

"You aren't scared or find this strange?"

Snorting, Harry said, "I've seen stranger things."

******END PROMPT******


	39. Panic (Follows 24 Trapped and 28 Massage

**-Panic-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** Steve/Tony/Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics, and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 27: Panic.

**Follows Prompt 47: Trapped and Prompt 20: Massage**

* * *

**-Panic-**

"Sir I don't mean to cause any undue panic and Master Harry asked me not to bother you just yet, but I felt it pertinent that I inform you that the babies are coming." Jarvis said through the Iron Man helmet.

"What!" Tony shouted, nearly crashing into the building in front of him, barely pulling up in time to avoid it.

"How bad is it? Is it just starting or is it already time?" Tony asked, blasting one of the creatures following him before he headed towards where Steve was.

"It has just started, but it is progressing quickly and Master Harry has already summoned his doctor."

"Steve!" Tony shouted, landing beside the man.

"What is it?" Steve asked, throwing his shield at an approaching enemy, knocking it down.

"It's Harry. Jarvis just told me he's in labor." Tony said, practically vibrating from nerves.

"You can get there the quickest so go. I don't want him to be alone during this." Steve said, blue eyes wide under his cowl.

"You both go." Came Natasha's voice over their ear piece.

"She's right. Both of you go. We can handle this...heck Hulk is handling this by himself just fine." Clint said.

Looking up, they saw Clint lounging on the roof of the building watching as Hulk gleefully smashed two of the creatures into the ground.

"Alright, but if you need us call us." Steve ordered, giving in quicker than he usually would have.

"You heard them, Cap lets get out of here." Tony said, holding out his arm so Steve could step close. "And you guys should hurry as well. Harry, Steve and I will want to introduce our kids to their Aunt and Uncles." With that said, Tony shot off into the air, heading back to the tower with Steve held against his side.

******END PROMPT******


	40. Leave

**-Leave-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the books, movies, or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 36: Leave

* * *

**-Leave-**

Looking around the crowded hall where the most recent fundraiser to repair New York City after the battle between the Avengers and the invading aliens, Harry slipped further into the shadows as he caught sight of one of the young women intent on becoming Mrs. Potter prowling around. Glancing at his watch, he calculated how much longer he had to stay before he could leave without being thought rude and uncaring.

"Good luck avoiding them all night. I believe that their parents had money trackers implanted in them when they were born." A familiar voice joked from beside him.

Jumping slightly, Harry turned to look, scowling at the amused look on Tony's face.

"Careful or I might just have to send some of your stalkers your way." Harry threatened.

"Nah they've been avoiding me since the battle...I think they realized how dangerous it would be to be with me even with all that money they could spend...plus I think Pepper warned them off. She's been very protective since the battle and my temporary death."

"I heard about that. You seeing anyone for that?"

"Nah I don't think I need to." Tony said with a shrug, sipping from his wine glass.

"Well if you decide to I know someone that's very professional. She was great when I met with her after everything that happened." Harry said.

"I'll keep that in mind. You leaving soon or do I have time to introduce you to the team?"

"I was going to slip out soon. You know these things aren't my favorite places to be."

"I wish I could slip out, but people are paying more attention to one of the heroes of New York. Stop by the tower this week. I want to introduce you to everyone...plus I think there's someone that will be very happy to meet you."

"Don't try playing matchmaker, Tony...do you remember what happened in Vegas?"

Laughing, Tony said, "It's not my fault that you sneaked off and got married to that stripper."

"It was my first time drinking and getting drunk! You promised you wouldn't let me do anything stupid like _get married_."

"It didn't end too badly. You managed to get it annulled in a short amount of time."

"Yes and then I had to deal with him stalking me for months afterward." Harry protested.

"Listen that's in the past we're both older now, but I'll promise not to try to set you up with him if you show up."

"Fine. When should I be there?" Harry asked, giving in.

"Come by this weekend. Be there Saturday around noon. We have an early press conference Saturday but we should be done and back by then."

"Alright I'll be there...now if you'll excuse me I need to make my escape." Harry said, handing Tony his empty glass before turning and heading for the door, ignoring the young blonde woman following after him, trying to catch his attention.

******END PROMPT******


	41. Overflow (Follows 17 Threat and 23 Solve

**-Overflow-**

**Categories:** Harry Potter, The Avengers

**Pairing:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do now own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books, movies or comics and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

**Prompt:** Prompt Table B: 50 Prompts. Prompt 17: Overflow

**Follows prompt 1 Threat and Prompt 21 Solve**

* * *

**-Overflow-**

"It's taking your brother a long time and we haven't heard from S.H.I.E.L.D about Loki showing up...are you sure he didn't just skip out on us?" Tony asked, looking at the clock on the wall.

"No Loki would not do that. Have faith that he will be here." Thor said, even though his face betrayed his worry.

Standing in the room, they were about ready to do something when Loki appeared with an irate look on his face and the limp body of S.H.I.E.L.D's prisoner, Harry Potter, in his arms.

"Where can I place him?"

"Put him on the couch." Tony said, pointing towards the furniture, ignoring the blaring Avengers alarm going off in the background while Steve went to answer it.

"If you want your little electronic toys to be safe I need to place him somewhere else. When he wakes the blocking potions they've been injecting him with will wear off and his magic will overflow and explode causing damage to any electronics in the area." Loki explained.

Sharing a look, Tony said, "Follow me. We'll put him in the Hulk-proof room. Anything in there is meant to be replaced if it gets broken."

Nodding, Loki followed him, ignoring the others in the room who were scrambling around getting ready to rush out to meet Fury and try to keep him from figuring out what was happening.

"How bad was it?" Bruce asked, walking beside the god.

"They were experimenting on him. Trying to harness his magic by using his blood." Loki hissed out, clenching his hands around the bundle in his arms.

Growling, Bruce's eyes flashed green as he clenched his fists.

"Easy there Jolly Green. We only have the one emergency room and I don't think it would be a good idea to put Hulk in the same room as the Wizard there if he's going to cause chaos when he wakes up." Tony said, punching in the code to open the room.

"Tony, Bruce we need to head out." Steve said rushing into the room dressed in his costume.

"Alright...what are going to do about Loki?" Tony asked, realizing they'd never talked about it.

"I shall stay here and watch over the Magic user. He will need someone capable to help him here when he wakes." Loki said, keeping his eyes on the teen.

"Don't make us regret trusting you." Steve warned, motioning for Tony and Bruce to follow him.

"And don't even think about hurting him. Hulk already feels rather protective of someone that has been experimented on and hurt." Bruce said before following the other two out.

Not answering, Loki reached out and ran his fingers through the dirty and knotty black hair of the Wizard.

******END PROMPT******

_AN: Okay guys and girls this is the last chapter of these prompts. I hope you enjoyed them. Now I need you all to let me know which of the Harry Potter/Avengers crossover prompts you liked the most and would like to see made into a longer story. If you have more than one let me know all the ones you'd like to see expanded and whichever one is your first choice, second choice, third choice, etc. This poll will be open until November 24, 2013. (Two weeks from today. After that I'll be working on expanding the favorite prompt.)_


End file.
